Lost Time
by Azrieal-Alicia
Summary: Squinoa- Found chapter 3! Updated! Please R&R! Squall's opening performance!
1. Broken

******************

Chapter One: Broken

******************

Squall Leonhart stood in front of the window gazing out at the vast industrial city of Esthar. The bright lights of the city shimmered in the moonlight. His hand gripped the gunblade that hung from its scabbard on his hip._ When did it all go wrong? Why did she turn to him, instead of me? _

The sight of an approaching aircraft broke his train of thought. _Shit. They don't give up do they?_

"Squall?" the timid female voice came from behind him.

"Yeah, Sis?" he replied, not taking his eyes off the ship.

Ellone paused and fidgeted with her scarf for a moment then continued, "The Garden delegation is here."

Squall nodded slowly, "I saw them." He turned away from the window to look at his sister putting a fake smile on his face, "I'm ok. I'm not _here_, Sis."

Ellone sighed and shook her head, "You really think that you can run from her forever, Squall?"

Squall shrugged, "Maybe. It's already been a year, Sis. She has moved on. That's why I left Garden, remember?"

"Does she know why you left?" Ellone asked.

"Probably not." Squall answered as he walked over to his desk and grabbed his drink. He stirred the alcohol in the glass around watching it spin. "Doesn't really matter. I saw them. They didn't see me. I didn't stick around to care if they did."

Ellone noticed that his tone was both sad and angry. A strange combination of emotions. Even after a year he was still angry at being betrayed by the woman that meant the most to him in this world and one of his best friends. She could understand, although she loved both Rinoa and Zell, she herself was upset with them when Squall had told her the news. She was even more shocked to discover that she was the only one Squall had told. He hadn't even told the rest of his friends or even Laguna, whom he had grown closer to over the last year.

"Squall...If you don't want to see them I will understand. But shouldn't they at least know why you left?" as soon as the words left her mouth, she immediately regretted them. She took a step backwards in case Squall blew up at her.

For a moment Squall thought about doing just that. But then thought better of it. He knew his sister hadn't meant to upset him, she was truly concerned for him. Worried that he might once again slip back into that darkness that was his life until Rinoa had pulled him out of it.

He kept his voice calm so not to upset her, "Sis, if you want to tell them fine." He shrugged again, "Besides, even if I did see them they more then likely wouldn't be able to accept the new me."

'The new Squall'. Hearing him say those words made her flinch slightly, she herself had not entirely gotten used to him. Sometimes it would scare her to see how much he had changed since he left Garden.

Ellone had considered asking him the next question a dozen times in the past but had always held back, fearful that he would only get upset and leave. Not wanting to lose her brother again she refrained in those previous attempts, but now it needed to be asked.

"Do you still love her?"

Squall arched an eyebrow, surprised that she had actually asked him that question but a small smile replaced it, a genuine smile held in place for a moment then vanished as his face returned to his normal emotionless position, "Yes I do. But what good does it do to love someone, and not have them love you?"

Ellone sighed again, then left the room. Leaving her brother to his sadness, which was something she hated doing.

****

She greeted the Garden delegation in the Presidents briefing room. Ward and Kiros, her step-fathers trusted aides both bowed as she entered the room. Laguna himself was sitting behind his huge mahogany desk while three other familiar faces stood around him. Learning the art from her brother she plastered on a fake grin and greeted them.

"Zell, Quistis...Rinoa." she had not meant to say Rinoa's name in an uneasy tone, it just slipped out.

"Sis!" Quistis exclaimed as she crossed the room and gently hugged the older girl. "How have you been?"

"I've been better, Quisty." she replied softly.

Quistis nodded and let Zell through to hug his adopted sister. "Sis...it's good to see you." he said as he held unto her tightly.

She could immediately sense the pain that he had been carrying with him.

As Zell pulled away Rinoa walked slowly up to her, her eyes full of sadness and despair. It was a sight that Ellone never thought she would see in the young sorceress's eyes. It nearly broke her heart. Before the tears overwhelmed her she held her arms out to embrace the young woman. Rinoa gratefully accepted and hugged Ellone tightly.

"I miss him, Ellone." she whispered softly.

Ellone patted the girl on the back, "We all do, Rinny."

Rinoa pulled away from the hug and wiped a tear from her eye. "Have you...heard or seen...?"

Ellone wanted to just explode and admit that he was upstairs and tell the young woman to go and reclaim her knight. But her brothers words came back to her, he didn't want to see them, especially Rinoa or Zell. Maybe she could talk him into speaking with Quistis, but that would have to wait.

She decided to tell them that she had _heard_ from him. "I have spoken to him."

Rinoa's eyes lit up and a small hopeful smile spread across her pale face. "What did he say?" she asked with a controlled excitement.

Ellone glanced around the room then grabbed Zell and Rinoa and pulled them into the hall.

"Ellone, please tell me." Rinoa pleaded.

The older woman bit at her lower lip and frowned. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Both Rinoa and Zell turned ghostly white, each of them getting closer to understanding why Ellone had only pulled them away and not Quistis.

Reluctantly, Rinoa nodded. "Yes, I just need to know that he's...okay."

Ellone sighed, "He's not okay, Rin."

Rinoa could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes. "What happened?" she asked, trying to force back the tears.

Ellone licked her lips trying to moisten them, "He knows..."

That was all that needed to be said. Zell and Rinoa understood completely.

Zell crossed his arms over his chest and hung is head as Rinoa leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. The dam having been destroyed as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

"It...was a mistake...I never meant to hurt him. I love him...I...I was so...stupid." Rinoa stammered.

Zell crouched in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "We were both stupid Rinny. Damn, he knew. That's why he left isn't it Sis?"

Ellone nodded and whispered, "Yes."

Rinoa shook off Zell's hand violently, "Please, Zell don't touch me like that."

Zell cringed from her reaction but nodded anyway, "I understand."

Rinoa shook her head and whispered, "No you don't. That man...was the best thing in my life... and I ruined it. I didn't just lose my knight that day, Zell. I lost apart of my soul." Rinoa buried her face in her hands once again.

A flash of confusion spread across Ellone's face, "You and Zell...aren't together?"

Rinoa gasped and struggled back to her feet, "No! No...I only want Squall..." she trailed off, the words getting caught in her throat.

Ellone nodded in understanding.

"Sis?" Zell spoke softly. "Do you know where he is?"

Ellone could feel the words struggle to be released, her stomach began to turn and her skin suddenly paled. She fought back the urge to tell them that he was one floor up behind the third door on the left. Sulking in his bedroom, more then likely staring out the window and talking to his GF.

"No, Zell I don't know where he is now..." she lied, praying that her friends would believe her.

"Ellone!" 

Laguna's panicked screech came from his office. She quickly darted into the room, momentarily forgetting about her friends who followed her.

"Laguna? What's wrong?" she asked.

Laguna was about to tell her, until he notice that Zell and Rinoa had followed her into his office. He shot them an angry glance, but tried to ignore them.

He paused for a moment, trying to push his anger back down, "Is it true? About Squall? About what they did?" 

Laguna pointed at the two young people behind his step-daughter. Rinoa flinched at the accusation, but wisely avoided a conflict, knowing that she was the one to blame.

"It's true, Laguna." Rinoa answered as she took a quick glance at Quistis who was staring at her feet, trying to avoid eye contact with the sorceress.

Laguna could feel his cheeks begin to heat up as he clenched his fists. Letting out a low mumble, he slammed his fist down on his desk creating a small dent in the strong wood.

"Dammit!" he yelled through clenched teeth. "Why did you hide this from me?"

Ellone took a step forward and placed her hand on the older man's shoulder, "He didn't want you to worry. You know how he is, Laguna. He didn't want any of us to worry."

Laguna calmed down a bit at his daughters touch, "I'm his father, Ellone. I love that boy. He's been through enough in his life. Ultimecia, these two and what he's going through now. It's not right!"

Rinoa became extremely worried at the mans words. _Going through now? What is he going through now?_

The sorceress took a timid step forward and asked, "What is he going through now?"

Laguna arched an eyebrow his rage at the young woman once again began to rise, "Like you care? Dammit, Rinoa. I had seriously thought that you had taken after your mother. You gave me every impression that you had. But now this..."

Rinoa tried to ignore Laguna's harsh words but in her current emotional state she found it impossible to do so. The tears once again formed in her brown eyes, "I do care! I love Squall! Please, what has happened to him?!"

Laguna refused to back down from the sorceress, "Love him?! How the hell can you claim to love him?! You betrayed him!"

Rinoa stepped closer, her cheeks flushed and her eyes brimming with tears, "Please, Laguna. It was a mistake...I thought he had left me, he was gone for nearly a week. He didn't tell me he was leaving, then one day he was back...just long enough to pack his things and then leave again. Without saying one word to me..."

Laguna chuckled bitterly, "Gone for a week? Rinoa, he was in Winhill for a few days talking to his mother at her grave, then spent the rest of the week at Edea's, trying to gather the courage to ask you to marry him!!" Laguna spat the last few words, unintentionally making the young woman flinch back.

Rinoa felt her heart literally stop in her chest. _No...he was going to propose? What have I done?!_ Her breathing became rigid and harsh. Her knees buckled then she stumbled forward, Laguna quickly reached out and caught her in his arms, instantly regretting the harsh tone that he had taken with her. Rinoa leaned her head against his chest and cried. Laguna sighed and rubbed her back affectionately.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I shouldn't have said those things." he apologized.

She shook her head, ruffling her hair against his chest as she did, "No, Laguna. You're right. I did betray him. Please, Laguna. I need to find him."

Laguna looked at the other people in the office. The sympathetic expressions written on all of their faces, told him what he needed to do.

Carefully, he raised Rinoa back to her feet and lifted her chin to meet her eyes, "He's...here, Rinoa. He's in the Palace."

****

He could hear the hushed whispers in the hall outside his room. Their attempt at secrecy nearly made him laugh.

**'They are outside the door, Master.'**

Squall chuckled at the obvious attempt of humor by Diablos. "I am aware of that, Diablos. I can imagine Laguna fiddling with the lock as we speak"

**'Do you wish to be cloaked now, Master?'**

Squall took one last drag on his cigarette and quickly extinguished it in the nearby ashtray. He picked up his gunblade and sheathed it. "Yes, now please, Diablos."

At his command the ancient Guardian Force whispered as the air around Squall began to shimmer and the light that was permeating from the room folded around his body, causing him to fade from sight. The barely smoking cigarette the only evidence that he had once occupied the room.

Laguna finally found the right code word for lock, cringing when he heard Rinoa whimper as she peeked over his shoulder to see that her name was the password.

"Squall..." he began as he entered the room, only to stop himself as he noticed that his son was nowhere in sight. "What the hell?"

Rinoa rushed into the room behind him, frantically searching the large darkened room for her lost love. At the sight of her, Squall nearly lost his breath and with it the concentration to hold the Cloak spell in place._Hyne, she's beautiful. Still looks like an angel. _He leaned against the wall near the door as two other figures walked into the room, a wave of anger rushed through his body once his eyes fell onto Zell. Never in his life had he wanted to cause more pain to anyone then he felt like bringing to his old friend Zell Dincht. He forced back those emotions and silently observed them as they went farther into his room.

**'They seem rather intent on finding you, Master'**

Squall repressed a stint of laughter, he had become very close to Diablos over the past year. The GF had never really taken a liking to any of his other friends, his highest compatibility only being with Squall or Rinoa. Diablos allowed Squall to express himself freely, the only other being besides Rinoa that gave him that freedom. The GF was more then just a common summon to Squall, he had become a friend, someone who understood Squall's pain. Few knew that at one time, Diablos was once mortal, a mighty warrior who had also served as a knight. He was now paying for his past sins, which Diablos refused to reveal, but Squall understood that. Sometimes pain is best kept inside.

**'She smells rather delicious tonight...I forgot how good she could smell'**

_Shut up! Don't be sniffing her, Diablos!_

Squall could hear the GF chuckle, **'My apologies, Master. I feel a close kinship with your sorceress. Like you, she is my friend.'**

_Still! You don't have to sniff her!_

Rinoa slowly walked to the desk taking notice of the smoking cigarette butt in the ashtray. She let a nearly silent sigh escape her lips.

"Squall..." only one other person heard her tear choked whisper and it nearly broke him.

"Laguna, we didn't pass him in the hallway..." Kiros stated, "Do you think he's...you know?"

Laguna cocked his head slightly while scratching the back of his neck, "Cloaked? It's possible, little turd is probably watching us right now, laughing his ass off."

Rinoa gave the president a questioning look, "Cloaked?"

Laguna began flapping his arms around the room, trying to 'feel' for his son, "Yeah...Squall has been able to teach Diablos a couple new tricks. One of which is the ability to render Squall invisible. It's kind of neat actually. When he does it, its like...umm...light bends around him, makes him look like a freaking ghost. Almost scary if ya ask me."

Ellone smiled lightly, "He has a habit of sneaking up on me and blowing in my ear or tickling me." she paused as the look on her face became withdrawn, "But he hasn't done that since..." she trailed off.

Kiros placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "It's all right, Elle. Maybe his friends can help him."

_Not likely, Kiros._

**'Wont know unless you try, Master'**

_Diablos...be quiet._

Zell sat down on the bed and crossed his legs, "Squall? You in here man? We need to talk to ya bud..." the young man trailed off.

_Whatever...bud._

Squall watched with horrified eyes as Rinoa apparently began to walk straight to him. His body froze, his breath stopped as she grew closer to his position. Suddenly she stopped and quickly turned to the pack of cigarettes that laid on the desk. She picked the pack up and pulled one out. With trembling hands she held it to her lips as a small flame extended from her finger, she inhaled nearly choking on the strange sensation that burned her lungs.

_Oh, Hyne. What is she doing?_

**'I believe she is calling you out, Master.'**

_Well, I'm not falling for it..._

**'Of course you wont...'**

Laguna gave her a confused look, "What are you doing, Rin? You don't smoke."

_Dammit!_

Rinoa nodded slowly as she continued to inhale, "No, I don't...but Squall does. And if I'm not mistaken-"

Rinoa didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as the cigarette was suddenly ripped from her mouth by an invisible hand. It hovered in front of her face for a moment and Rinoa's eyes grew wide with recognition could make out the invisible form of her lover as the smoke gently rolled over his face, then the cigarette was abruptly thrown across the room where it smacked gently against the wall then unto the floor where Laguna stomped it out.

**'Yes, you sure didn't fall for that..."**

_Shut up, Diablos...or I'll lock you in a small room with Carbuncle..._

**'Shutting up...'**

Zell quickly stood up, "What the hell was that?!"

"Hi, lover..." Rinoa softly spoke with the hint of a smile on her pink lips.

Silence.

"Squall..." she began, "Please, talk to us. To me, I need to talk to you."

_Whatever._

Rinoa gasped as she felt a warm gust of air brush past her face, a soft touch lingered ever so lightly on her arm, she sighed softly at the feel of his warm hand then nearly cried as it suddenly pulled away. She spun around feeling the wind from his movement rush past her towards the open door.

"Squall!" she followed after him ignoring the confused glances the others were giving her.

She dashed into the hall, pleading with him to stop. Nothing, no sign that anyone had ever passed through these halls but herself. She stopped near a window and peered out into the night sky and the tears rushed freely down her cheeks as she caught sight of the silhouette of Diablos, as the winged guardian flew towards the horizon, a humanoid form sitting atop his back. Slate gray eyes staring back at hers.

"Squall...I'm not giving up on you, or us. I will find you, my love. I promise..."


	2. The Race

*******************

Chapter 2: The Race

*******************

Rinoa sat on her bed, her arms wrapped around her stomach and silent tears forming in her eyes. She had been crying for nearly a month now, ever since they had come back from Esthar. She had avoided all of her friends, not wanting them to bother her with their constant happiness, none of them seemed as concerned about Squall as she was. Of course since everyone had found out about the 'incident' between her and Zell, they had withdrawn themselves from her ever so slightly. Only Zell had remained close to her and Selphie of course. The two girls had become best friends. Selphie always went out of her way to try and cheer Rinoa up, always there to give her a warm smile and a shoulder to cry on when she needed it.

"RINOA!" Selphie high pitched wale echoed through the hallway as she heard the young woman's feet pounding on the floor outside her door.

Rinoa climbed off her bed and walked over to the door and opened it for her friend. A grinning Selphie stood there with the tall form of Irvine standing behind her, his trademark smirk spread across his face.

Rinoa tried to give them a warm smile but failed miserably, "What's up Selphie...Hi Irvy..."

Irvine tipped his hat to her, "We umm...have some news, darlin'."

Rinoa looked at Selphie who was nodding ecstatically, "We found him, Rinny. He's gonna be in Dollet tomorrow night."

"What?! Why? Where? When?" Rinoa asked suddenly finding herself gripping at the two rings that were suspended from her necklace.

Selphie jumped around in glee and hugged Rinoa tightly, nearly suffocating the young sorceress, "You're not gonna believe this, Rinny. Here look!"

"I don't believe it myself..."Irvine mumbled.

Selphie slapped him playfully and reached into a pocket in her yellow dress and pulled free a folded piece of yellow paper and handed it to Rinoa.

"Open!"

Rinoa unfolded the paper and saw that it was an advertisement for a band performing at one of Dollet's new pub's. Barely noticing the 'name' of the band. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes began to mist over. Seeing the expression on her friends face, Selphie yanked the paper away and read it out loud.

"Tuesday August 15th, at 9pm, Live at the Extreme. New alternative band 'Lionheart'." Selphie could barely maintain her excitement.

Rinoa's mouth dropped open as a small gasp escaped, "Are you...sure it's him?"

Selphie nodded, "Damn sure. I called the place a few minutes ago to make sure. The manager said that the lead singer of the band was...dun dun dun, Squall Leonhart!"

Rinoa fell back on her bed, trying to catch her breath. "He can sing?!" 

Irvine shrugged, "Not sure, manager said he was damn good and plays a mean guitar."

Rinoa smiled faintly as she remembered the fact that Squall does indeed know how to play the guitar. She had been the only one that ever witnessed his talent.

"He can play the guitar, he's...very good." Rinoa stated arching an eyebrow as her smile grew wider.

Selphie giggled, "Ohhh...he serenaded you, huh?"

Rinoa blushed slightly and nodded, "It was on our 1 year anniversary. I thought he had forgotten but as I was walking back to my dorm he snuck up behind me and yanked me into the 'Secret Area'." Rinoa fiddled with the rings again, "He had set up a nice little candle light picnic. He started playing for me. I...I had never heard anything more beautiful..." she trailed off as the rush of emotions from that night threatened to overwhelm her.

Selphie sat down next to her on the bed and placed an arm around her shoulder, "We're going to the show, Rinny. All of us are, we're gonna find a secluded table...like in the dark or something and just watch him, make sure he's okay. You want to come with us?"

Rinoa wiped a tear away with the back of her hand and nodded, "Yes I do...you think he will notice us?"

Irvine sat down on the bed next to Selphie and tipped his hat up, "Seifer said that the place is pretty big and there are plenty of secluded tables. So I doubt it, unless he comes parading through the audience or decides to stage jump and lands on our table."

Rinoa and Selphie began to giggle at thought of Squall purposely leaping off the stage to be carried around by screaming fans.

Irvine cocked his head slightly at the mental picture, "Yeah...I can't imagine that either. But then again, I can't imagine him being in a rock band..."

The two girls began to giggle once again.

Irvine leaned forward and winked at Rinoa, "Mission accomplished, one depressed young sorceress is now giddy with anticipation."

Rinoa pursed her lips, "I'm not going to get too confident, Irvine. He still doesn't want to see me."

Irvine casually cleared his throat, "Well... ya never know..." he trailed off. 

****

Rinoa sat silently, and nervously in the back seat as the rental car drove through the streets of Dollet. She glanced at her friends and she felt so blessed to have them in her life. Even after they had found out what she did. What she had done to Squall, _her _Squall. Her knight, the man that had pledged his life to defend, love and honor her. A promise that she had shattered. 

Sitting next to her in the backseat, Selphie leaned closer and stared out the window with her mouth hung open.

"Stud alert! 9 o'clock!" she said with a cheesy grin.

Quistis turned from her position in the front and nearly smacked Seifer in the head while doing so. "Oh, sorry sweetie."

Seifer gave her a mock scowl, "What are you doing?"

Selphie giggled, "She's checking that hottie out! Dude wearing the black leather pants and getting on the bitchin motorcycle."

Rinoa smirked, thankful that Irvine had gone ahead of them to secure tickets to the concert.

"Oh...my..." Quistis stammered. "It can't...be!"

Selphie held her hand to her mouth and gasped, "No way! Damn, umm...wow!"

Rinoa turned to her left trying to see the man that her two friends were gawking over. 

"No, Rin! Don't look!" Selphie yelped. 

"Oh, damn..." Seifer muttered under his breath.

Ignoring her friend, Rinoa followed their stares and laid eyes on the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Auburn colored hair that went down to his broad shoulders. He was clad in a tight fitting sleeveless back t-shirt that revealed a finely toned broad chest and a pair of powerfully built arms, she took particular interest in the strange tattoo on his left bicep. _Is that a lion? With wings?_. His long muscular legs wrapped around the bike as he leaned forward and started the machines engine. She inspected his face closer, noticing the faded scar that traced a line from the middle of his forehead to just past the bridge of his nose, stopping near his left eye. Her eyes went down to the center of his chest where a familiar pendant rested on long silver chain that dangled freely as he leaned forward once again and flipped a few switches on the bike's steering column. Rinoa quickly brought her eyes back up to his face. The eyes...the storm gray eyes that she often found herself drowning in.

"Squall..." The whisper was so low that no one else in the car could have heard it so she was surprised when Squall's head jerked up and looked around as if he had indeed heard her voice call his name.

"Saw that coming..." Seifer stated quietly.

Squall looked over in their direction and took notice of Seifer as his friend rolled down the car window. Seifer smirked at him and Squall nodded.

Squall glanced around for oncoming traffic and released the break on his motorcycle, he revved the engine and pulled away from his parking place on the street side. The sleek machine quickly crossed the distance between them. Squall pressed his left to the ground and twisted his lower body causing the bike to spin around. The bike came to a screeching halt inches short of the car door. 

Squall turned to look at the blonde man, "Seifer." 

"Squall." Seifer held his smirk in place. 

Squall's eyes followed the length of the car pretending to admire it and trying to ignore the fact that his sorceress was sitting there in the back seat her eyes brimming with tears, pleading with him to see her. He fought back the urge meet her gaze, knowing that if he did all that he had worked for would be lost. _No, it has to be like this...for now..._

Squall raised and eyebrow, "Nice wheels, Seifer." 

Seifer chuckled, "Yeah right. What you wanna race?" 

Squall grinned, "Sure..." 

Seifer glanced into his rearview mirror and smiled, "No traffic. First one to the outskirts wins. Loser buys the first three rounds at the show tonight." 

Squall nodded, "Sounds good. Irvine get the tickets already?" 

Seifer nodded pretending to ignore the gasps that came from the women in the car. "Yeah, him and Zell are at the hotel now I think. You get my usual table?" 

Squall smirked and nodded, "Yeah, Fuu wouldn't let that 'Brandy' guy anywhere near it." 

Seifer laughed loudly, "'Brandy' guy...that's funny Puberty-boy." 

Squall raised an eyebrow and gestured at Seifer, "Not as funny as the fact that _you_ were the one to find out that 'Brandy' was a guy. The hard way I might add." 

Seifer shot him a menacing glare, "You had to bring that up didn't you?" 

Squall shrugged and revved the bikes engine once again drowning out the girls laughter at his comment. He looked up at the traffic light and noticed that it had turned green. 

"Seifer..." 

"What Squall?" 

Squall grinned again and released the brake on his bike, "Green light." 

The sleek machine roared to life as the rear tire spun rapidly, burning the asphalt and leaving a trail of smoke behind as it shot forward, leaving Seifer and the others well behind. 

"That son of-!" Seifer growled. 

"Race!" Selphie screeched, "Go Seifer, go!" 

Rinoa couldn't help but smile as Seifer rammed the accelerator down, the car jetted forward. The girls were rammed back into their seats. Selphie clung to Rinoa as the car increased speed, giggling and yelling the entire way, slowly gaining on Squall and his sleek machine. Rinoa stared at him as they drew closer, his hair which had grown longer flowed behind him. The muscles, which were much larger then she remembered flexed has he griped the handle bars tightly. In a matter of seconds they had caught up to him. 

Squall smiled to himself as the car pulled up besides him, he wanted this to be close. Knowing well that his bike could achieve mind numbing speeds, he wanted to play with them. Then when they thought that they would win, blow them away. He glanced at his mirror and saw the flashing lights that were fast approaching. _Damn_

He noticed that Seifer began to slow down then finally stop. Squall pressed on the brakes lightly decreasing to a safe enough speed to spin the bike around and quickly drive up to the side of the car. He looked to see how long it would take for the police to reach them. He sighed then reached out and tapped on the window, the rear window. 

Hesitantly, Rinoa rolled the window down. She sighed as Squall quickly reached inside the car, and placed his hand over hers. He leaned down to look at his friends, who now had all turned to face him. Rinoa stared at him intently. 

He smirked at her then pressed a finger to his lips, "Shhh..." 

Squall closed his eyes for a moment taking in a deep breath. They snapped back open, his once blue-gray eyes, now pitch black. 

"Don't breathe..." He whispered. "Cloak..." 

**'Of course, master.'**

Rinoa felt the power rush from her knight's hand and through her body as the air around them, the car and the bike began to shimmer. Rinoa gasped as he began to fade from her sight, just then a dark veil covered her eyes then just as fast it was gone, replaced by one of transparent light. She looked around to see that her friends were all invisible, each of them with the same dumbfounded expressions on their faces. 

They cringed as the police cars flew by them, oblivious to the fact that they were still there. Squall followed them with his eyes until they were at the outskirts of the city, their lights and sirens fading away. 

Squall's eyes flashed red and suddenly they were visible again, each of them letting out a sigh of relief. Unknown to Squall, Rinoa had spun her hand over and was now gripping his tightly, intertwining their fingers, trying to hold on to him. He looked down at their hands trying to hold back the smile that was threatening to form on his lips. He forced a frown at her and quickly pulled his hand away. 

Rinoa chewed at her lip and nodded at him in understanding. 

"Seifer...show is in an hour..." he stated calmly as he backed the bike up. 

"I hear ya. I would have had you, ya know?" Seifer laughed. 

"Whatever." 

"You need a shave and a haircut, Puberty-boy." the blonde man said between chuckles. 

Rinoa smiled at him warmly, "I think he looks...good..." _Damn good...he's been working out. Where did all those muscles come from?_

"I agree!" Selphie added cheerfully. 

Squall raised his eyebrow at Rinoa's statement which caused her to giggle at his cuteness. He looked back at Seifer. "Probably...but at least _I_ took a shower today..." Squall said quietly as he took a long sniff of the night air, then paused for a moment. "It's good to see you all again." 

"Squall, the hotel offer still an option?" Seifer asked suddenly. 

Squall nodded as he re-started the engine on his machine, "Fifth floor is all yours. Ignore the groupies, they will only get you in trouble..." 

Seifer draped an arm around Quistis and pulled her closer, "I got my groupie right here, Squall." 

Quistis gasped and slapped Seifer in the arm, "I am not one of your groupies!" 

Squall smirked, "Think that might be the other way around, Seifer." 

Selphie giggled as Rinoa gave her knight a heartwarming smile that once again nearly broke his resolve. 

Squall drug his hand through his long hair pulling the bangs away from his eyes, "Oh...and don't be embarrassing me tonight, and Rinny, keep Zell's hotdog consumption to a minimum." 

Rinoa felt joy fill her heart as the man she loves called her by the pet name he had given her. Then confusion washed over her face as his comment struck home. _He thinks...Zell and I are together...No! Squall! We aren't!_

As much as she wants to blurt out the words that ran through her mind tell him that she loved him, that it was all a mistake, she knows that now is not the time. Soon though, before anything else happened, before she lost him for good. 

"I still can't believe you're in a band, Squall!" Selphie exclaimed, leaning over Rinoa and poking her head out the window. 

Squall let a small smile creep onto his face, "Yeah...me either." He paused for a moment looking at Rinoa, "I guess something's take you by surprise." 

**'Go ahead, kiss her...you know you want to.'**

Squall groaned and pinched the area between his nose and his forehead trying his best to ignore Diablos constant rambling. 

Rinoa reached her hand out to him and asked in a concerned voice, "Are you okay?" 

Squall nodded, "Yeah...I just wish that sometimes Diablos wasn't so...nosey." 

Seifer grinned, "You still need to show us how ya got your GF to advance his abilities. Are...uhh...you still coming back to Garden next week to help with the Festival?" 

Rinoa arched an eyebrow and smiled to herself, "You're...coming back to Garden? 

Squall shrugged, "Still thinking about it. Not sure yet, I got the message from Cid through my father." He glanced down at his watch and mumbled a curse, "I have to go. I will see you all at the show." Turning back to Seifer he tossed the blonde man a set of keys that he had pulled out of his pocket. 

"One of them is the elevator key, takes you to the hotels fifth floor. I'm not sure how many songs Zach and Gloria are wanting to do, but the show shouldn't be longer then an hour at the most. That is unless Zach gets drunk and decides to take up the art of stage diving." 

Squall grinned and shook his head, "Not a pretty picture." 

A mixture of laughter and snickers came from the car. 

Squall revved the engine once more and glanced around noticing the cops that had past them previously had started to come back. 

A mischievous grin spread across his features, "Well...it seems that Dollet's finest are somewhat stubborn. Oh well, Seifer take the back road and you should be fine." 

Seifer grinned at him, "Sure thing, see ya at the show, Puberty-boy." 

Squall glared at him, "Whatever." 

He tempted one last look into his angel's eyes, her chocolate orbs locking with his piercing blue-gray pools. He smiled inwardly when he saw her catch her breath from the intensity of his gaze. Then smirked at her when he noticed her cheeks turn crimson and the corner of her lips raise in a shy grin. 

Squall gave them a wave then threw the bike into first gear, rocketing away from them, once again leaving tire marks in the asphalt and a trail of smoke behind him. 

Selphie grinned, her green eyes sparkling, "Damn he got hotter!" 

Rinoa gave her friend the 'He's mine' look which caused Selphie to raise her hands defensively. 

"Just stating the obvious, Rinoa..." she giggled. 

"You ladies ready?" Seifer asked. 

Rinoa sat back into her seat and smiled, "Hurry up Seifer...faster we get there, the faster I get my knight back." 

Seifer chuckled, "Yeah, that's what I thought. You do know that he's gonna play hard to get?" 

Rinoa clasped the rings hanging from her necklace, "I know...I deserve that and more but I'm not gonna give up." 


	3. Mourning

As I was going through Brian's writings I came across something very unexpected. A finished final draft of Lost Time's chapter 3. This story was for very odd reasons, one of Brian's favorites, and I think he would like all of you to see it completed. So, along with chapter 3, was a rough draft of chapter 4 as well as the outline for the entire story leading up to the conclusion in chapter 10. I haven't written anything myself in quite a long time, so, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to finish Lost Time for my husband, hopefully I will be able to do it justice and not ruin it. So here is the first of what I've found, hope you like it. This part and the majority of chapter 4 was written by Brian before his passing.

Alicia

*****************

Chapter 3: Mourning

*****************

Rinoa looked intently around the smoke filled bar, her eyes stopping every few seconds on the stage that would soon be occupied by Squall and his band. Selphie smiled at her friend.

"Hey, Rin? Be patient ok? He'll be on in about 5 minutes."

Rinoa gave her friend a quick grin and returned to looking around the bar.

_When did it all go wrong? I love, Squall...I always have, so why did I do such a stupid thing like that?_

Her eyes wandered to the left of the stage where she saw Seifer, Irvine and Zell approaching their table. _Zell...that never should have happened, we were both stupid that night. But are we both doomed to pay for that one mistake for the rest of our lives?_

The strumming of an acoustic guitar snapped her from her reverie, Rinoa spun her head and around at stared at the stage, a silhouette of a man with long hair was standing in the darkness as three other people appeared on the stage from behind the curtain.

Seifer quickly took the seat next Quistis as Irvine followed, joining Selphie. Zell looked around nervously, before reluctantly taking the vacant seat next to Rinoa. The young sorceress bit at her lip silently praying that because they were so far from the stage, Squall wouldn't see how close Zell was to her.

_I so don't need this...please don't look this way, Squall...please!_

The spotlights flashed, and beamed down on the other band members, a tall man with long black hair, pulled back in a ponytail stood to the left of Squall, holding an electric guitar, while a young woman with pink hair was to the right tapping the head of her bass. The last member was a short black man, who twirled a pair of drumsticks in his hands, as he took a seat behind the drum set.

Her vision focused solely on Squall now, the spotlight not illuminating him, his features clouded in the darkness as his hands gently began to strum his guitar. The beat was soft, and slow, Squall's hand plucking and pulling at the guitar as the music reached her ears, the others in the bar began to clap and a dozen or so even whistled. Rinoa raised an eyebrow at Seifer who smirked.

"House favorite...always starts with this one, it's excellent."

Rinoa nodded and turned back to the stage as Squall stepped up to the microphone and his deep voice carried in a harsh, yet melodic whisper across the bar. Rinoa eyes went wide and at that moment she stopped breathing. His long bangs came down to cover his eyes and she watched with great interest how the muscles in his arms would flex as his hands strummed the strings.

_By, Hyne...he can sing!_

_Is there something That you're trying to say _

_Don't hold back now It's been a long time _

_Since I felt this way _

_So don't hold back now_

_I purposely forgot about _

_Loving anyone _

_Cuz I'm the only one who has _

_Who has been stepped upon_

_Is there something That you are trying to say _

_Cuz I can take it _

_Cuz I grew up a man this way _

_And if I'm hurt I'll shake it _

_I'll crawl back into my cave _

_That's how I'll make it_

His pace on the guitar grew a little faster, and she could tell that he was pouring all his emotions into this performance. The drummer followed Squall's lead as he pounded quicker, and the other guitarist started dragging his lines, slowing Squall's pace as the song shifted into low gear again. Her eyes brimmed with tears as the words slammed through her.

_Maybe this is his way...of talking to me?_

_Cuz out of all this hurt _

_We have beauty thus become _

_Beauty thus become_

His voice hitched just a bit, carrying over into the next verse, hitting an octane that no one expected, but sounded oh so beautiful.

_In the mourning _

_I can see the sights _

_No wonder I could never _

_Keep you satisfied_

The lyrics finally began to take shape in her mind, _I'm so sorry, Squall._

Selphie and Quistis each looked at Rinoa as the young woman barely contained the tears that were threatening to fall.

_In the mourning _

_I can see inside _

_Myself and all the things _

_That you were trying to hide_

_In the mourning _

_I can see the sights _

_No wonder I could never _

_Keep you satisfied_

Squall backed away from the microphone as the other guitarist stepped forward, his hand moving like lighting across the strings, his solo performance bringing loud cheers from the crowd. Squall hands were working in complete unity, his guitar laying down the beat for the others, each of them feeding off the music he created. The lead guitarist slowly came back to Squall's path and he gently lowered the level, letting Squall's guitar re-take the lead, as the former knight stepped to the microphone once again.

_Wishing all the best for you _

_And now I'll say goodbye _

_Cuz all the shit That we've been through _

_Put wisdom in my eyes_

_So walk away _

_Don't turn around _

_Cuz I won't be standing here _

_Cuz all the lies that I've been living through _

_Are becoming very clear _

_And beauty thus become..._

_Oh Yeah, Yeah!_

Squall's pace quickened once again as the tempo increased. His voice became louder, flowing through the crowd, who were standing now. Their bodies moving to the beat. Rinoa looked to Selphie who was dancing in place, her head moving in rhythm with Squall's music, Irvine next to her, his hands raised in the air and cheering.

_In the mourning _

_I can see the sights _

_No wonder I could never _

_Keep you satisfied_

_In the mourning _

_I can see inside _

_Myself and all the things _

_That you were trying to hide_

_In the mourning _

_I can see the sights _

_No wonder I could never _

_Keep you satisfied_

_In the mourning _

_I can see inside _

_Myself and all the things _

_That you were trying to hide_

Seifer jumped up and shouted, "This is the best part!"

Rinoa stood, her eyes quickly finding Squall once again as her knight stood at the microphone, his hands off the guitar and holding the microphone stand. His voice took a deeper and darker edge as the voice box effect took over.

_Then you conned me _

_Into thinking That all that I had was you _

_The small insinuations _

_Were cutting me through_

_Cutting me through, Yeah!_

_And now I stand alone here _

_Stronger than before _

_And I'll never go back _

_Never go back _

_Never go_

Squall jumped back quickly, as the other guitarist took his place, igniting the crows with another solo, his fingers once again moving faster than the eye could see. The drummer hammered away, lost in his own world, the music taking him over. Rinoa felt the music ebb its way into her soul, filling her with strength and so much raw emotion that she didn't notice that her hips were silently swaying to the rhythm that Squall was laying down before her.

Then just as quickly, Squall slowed the pace down considerably, his hands moving slowly across the strings, the melody he created filling Rinoa's heart with a deep ache.

_In the mourning _

_I can see the sights _

_No wonder I could never _

_Keep you satisfied_

_In the mourning _

_I can see inside _

_Myself and all the things _

_That you were trying to hide_

_Cuz out of all this hurt _

_We have beauty thus become _

_Beauty thus become_

_In the mourning _

_I can see the sights _

_No wonder I could never _

_Keep you satisfied_

_In the mourning _

_I can see inside _

_Myself and all the things _

_That you were trying to hide..._

Squall's voice hung on the last word as it slowly faded, the sound of his guitar ending on the last note brought everyone who wasn't standing before to their feet with a roar. Rinoa found her self still moving ever so slightly, her hands slamming together in a loud applause. Seifer turned to her and winked.

"Told ya...puberty-boy can bring the house down!"

Rinoa smiled widely and looked back at Squall who stood on the stage, his arm raised a little as a sad, but thankful smile was spread across his face.

_You were great Squall...I never thought...wow..._

Her eyes became misty as she took her seat, she felt Selphie's hand on her shoulder.

"Just wait, Rinny...I hear it gets much better."

Rinoa sighed, the music still flowing through her system like a drug, "I can't imagine anything better than that."

Seifer chuckled, "Yeah, just wait sweetheart...things are going to get interesting."

Quistis fixed her boyfriend with a knowing glare, which resulted in a 'What did I say?' look from Seifer.

Rinoa caught it.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_TBC..._

The lyrics to "Mourning" are owned and Copyrighted to Tantric - 2001.


End file.
